Trust Me
by hipturtle15
Summary: The BAU is called to find a missing girl in Ohio who may be the next victim in a series of murders. As the mystery soon unfolds, Dr. Spencer Reid finds himslef joining the teenager. Can he earn her trust and get her and himslef out alive before the week is up? Or will their captor beat them to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! So this is my first Criminal Minds fic and I'm hoping it'll be good enough. I haven't watched every single episode like I'm sure most of ya'll have. So if I get a fact wrong I'd appreciate someone tell me so I can change it immediately. Thanks for taking interest and please enjoy and review! **

**Trust Me **

**Chapter 1: The Case **

_Everything was so quiet; Carter laid in her bed, her sheets wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't stand the silence, it was so haunting. Sometimes, quiet was just too loud. She rolled over to the other side and faced the wall and then reached for her phone and her ear buds. She stuck one in and picked a song that would distract her from all the silence, she pressed play and rock music chased away the quiet, letting her feel relief, so much relief that she actually cracked a smile. _

_She rolled over again and faced the door, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw it wide open, Carter quickly pressed pause on her phone and propped herself on her elbow, having a staring contest with her door. Before she could get up and close it, something cold touched her back, making her gasp and jump. She wanted to turn around but the cold object was pushed deeper into her skin, making her whimper and cower in fear._

"_Not a word," a low voice spoke behind her. Carter's eyes grew wide and her heart beat increased. She wanted to look behind her to see the owner of the scruffy voice but she was just paralyzed. _

"_Do you hear me?" the stranger asked louder, making her flinch. The teenager nodded her head and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She began to wonder if her parents were okay, so innocent in their deep sleep, not a clue to what was going on across the hall. _

"_Now get up and do it slowly," the man growled. Carter could only nod, she had no idea what the man wanted but she figured obeying his orders would keep her alive long enough to figure out what to do. She slowly pulled her sheets off of her legs and fixed her silky, white pajama pants before crawling off the bed. She wondered if that was the last time she would ever sleep in it. She finally stood up and felt the nozzle of the gun dig into her back with extra force. As if the stranger was making sure she wouldn't run away. _

"_What do you want?" she asked in an unsteady voice, so unsteady she choked in the middle of her question. _

"_Shut up," the man snapped through gritted teeth. "Now walk." Carter followed his instructions, he pushed her straight with the gun and she almost cried when he pushed her into her parents' room. _

"_No, you can't," Carter whispered, tears beginning to douse her cheeks. _

"_I said shut up," the man commanded again. The stranger pushed her along to her dad's side of the bed. _

"_Wake him up," the man said. Carter chocked back as much tears as she could before she did as told, she wanted to look strong for her dad. She slowly stuck out her arm and gently shook her dad's shoulder. Her dad softly groaned and cracked open an eye to see his daughter. _

"_Dad," Carter whispered. Her dad gasped and sat up, making her mother sit up as well. Carter whimpered as the stranger jerked her back as soon as her parents sat up. _

"_Oh my," her mom said, covering her mouth. Her dad set a steady hand on his wife's knee to calm her down. But as much as he wanted it to, she was still scared and confused, just like Carter. _

"_Who are you?" her father asked. The nozzle of the gun switched from the teenager's back to the side of her head, making her parents gasp. _

"_Both of you stand against the wall or I'll shoot her," the unwanted guest ordered, ignoring her dad's question. Both of the parents looked at each other and did as they were told slowly, her mother crying softly. _

"_Whatever it is you want just take it," her dad said as he made his way to the wall. He leaned his back against the wall and looked at the man holding his only child. "Please don't hurt her," he pleaded. Carter heard the man above her snicker. _

"_That's just cute," he said. _

"_Just tell us what you want, please," her mother begged. The man paused for a second and bent down to where he was right beside Carter's ear. _

"_Carter," he said, his voice making her shutter and chills run up her skinny body. _

"_Why do you want me?" she asked, almost regretting asking him. _

"_Shh," the man shushed her quietly and began to stroke her midnight black hair. _

"_Don't you dare touch her," her father snapped. The stranger stood up straighter and pointed the gun at her dad. _

"_Dad!" Carter shrieked right before the man pulled the trigger. Her father collapsed to the ground and blood began to leak form his mouth. _

"_I've been watching you three and I need her for my collection," the man said. That's when Carter broke apart and cried for her dad on the ground. He looked at her and her mother. _

"_I love you both," he whispered before closing his eyes for the last time. Her mom screamed and knelt beside her husband, beginning to cower at the stranger above her. The man pointed the gun at her mom._

"_No, don't!" Carter yelled at him, starting to squirm. He gripped her shoulders and yanked her around, letting her see his face for the first time. The man had gray hair on the top of his head with a thin, gray goatee. _

"_Don't struggle!" he commanded. He gripped her jaw and made her turn around to face her cowering mother. She tried to shake her head violently but the stranger dug his fingers into her cheeks, making her cry harder. _

"_Say goodbye," he said. _

"_I love you," Carter choked. _

"_Everything will be okay," her mom said. No more than five seconds later the man pulled the trigger and ended her mother's life. The rage Carter was feeling was indescribable. She turned around quickly and grabbed the lamp that was beside her dad's side of the bed and whirled around to smack the man with the object. The glass shattered across his face, making him scream. Carter hopped over the mess and tried to run out the door but felt a powerful force jerk her back by the arm. _

"_No!" she shrieked, fighting for her life and kicking both her legs. The man dragged her down the stairs and marched into the kitchen. He pulled out a drawer and found her family's roll of duct tape. She wondered how long the man had been stalking her and her family. He knew where __**everything **__was. It took him forever to get her pinned down before he could shut her mouth and bind her hands. But it didn't stop the teen, she still screamed under the gag. He picked her up and ran to his van, throwing her in the back seat and running to the driver's seat. _

_The man started the car and drove away from the one place Carter called home. All the memories, shattered. All the love, shattered. And her life, shattered. _

()()()()()()()

"**Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks." Isaac Watts. **

Dr. Spencer Reid waited for the elevator doors to open with a cup of coffee in his hand and his bag in his other. He stood in a white dress shirt and brown tie tucked into his tan khaki pants. He looked down at his favorite pair of Chuck's right before the door opened. He walked into the office and greeted others as he walked into the round table room, where his teammates sat in, waiting for a presentation.

He sat beside his best friend, Derek Morgan and nodded at him as a greeting. Across the table were his other friends, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, and at the board, about to start her slide show was Jenifer Jareau, but he and the rest of the team referred her as 'JJ'.

"So what's this case on, JJ?" Hotch asked the blonde. She looked at the board and pressed a button on her remote. A picture of a girl that looked about thirteen or fifteen was shown on the screen. She had long, midnight black hair and light blue eyes. In the picture she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Carter Stevenson, she was abducted two weeks ago in Columbus Ohio after witnessing her parents' murder and is still missing," JJ informed. Before she could continue, Morgan beat her to it.

"Why did they call us then?" he asked.

"Because Carter isn't the only one. About a month ago two other teenage girls were abducted and forced to watch their parents die," she answered and pressed another button. Two pictures of two different girls showed up with smiling faces, faces that lived short lives. The next slide showed them dead on the cold ground with stab wounds on their chests.

"Parents called police when their kids found the first victim dead in a poorly buried grave at a playground called Looney Park. The first victim was Karen Bogsley. About four weeks later they found the second victim, Tiffany Clark, in a different playground called Fun World," the blonde continued.

"Does the unsub have bad history with playgrounds?" Reid asked. JJ only shrugged.

"That's why they called us," she replied with a small frown.

"How long were they kept before they were found?" Prentiss asked.

"Police said both teenagers were missing for exactly three weeks. So far, Carter has been missing for only two."

"And they decided to call us now?" Morgan asked. JJ nodded.

"If we don't find Carter then the unsub will keep going," Hotch said.

"Why only three weeks? Why not just kill them immediately?" Rossi thought out loud. Reid began to answer immediately as usual.

"He probably wants his victims to suffer before he kills them. Just watching my parents die would haunt me for a few weeks," he suggested.

"We don't have much time, Carter only has a week before she finds herself dead in a playground," Hotch said and began to get out of his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love and appreciate them! I'm glad I'm doing good so far and thanks again! **

**Ok so I know this chapter is crappy because I cut it very short but I got so lost into my music and got lazy so I'll just go ahead and update this just because. So sorry it's really short today. **

**Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 2: Alone**

_Carter squealed and struggled as she was pulled out of the dark van and into a house in an abandoned neighborhood. She could tell because most of the houses didn't seem occupied at all, no cars, no bikes, not one light shined through a window. The man dragged her into the house and led her straight to a door. He opened it and a long stairwell was shown. _

"_Walk down the steps or I'll push you instead," he ordered. Carter wanted to hesitate but did it anyways. When she walked to the bottom she realized it was a dirty basement with a terrible musty smell. Her captor grabbed her arm and tugged her to a certain corner and made her sit down. He ripped the duct tape from her mouth and she gave him a hateful glare. _

"_You bastard," she said, tears still sliding down her face. The stranger ignored her comment and set a hand on her cheek, making her flinch. _

"_You'll do fine," he said._

"_For what?" Carter asked meekly. _

"_You'll see in three weeks," the man said with a devious smile. He stood up and began to walk up the stairs and then shut the door, after a couple of seconds she could hear him lock it. _

_Carter took the moment to look around her surroundings, there were no windows and the basement was so small. The floor was a bit wet and cold as was the air. She began to breathe in deeply over and over and looked down at her bound hands; she would never get the duct tape off of her on her own. She tried but it only made her wrists hurt. She leaned against the wall and finally broke down and cried. She remembered the way her parents looked when they died, scared and confused, but at least they still had each other. But all she was was just alone. _

_She didn't even care if her kidnapper would kill her; she had nowhere else to go. If she went back home she wouldn't be able to bear it. She wished that her abductor would go on and kill her already. _

()()()()()()()

Reid walked into Penelope Garcia's office, the BAU's technical analyst and good friend. He stepped in and knocked on the door to let her know his presents. His friend looked at him through her orange glasses. She wore a light orange dress with brown flowers on the fabric, her usual, unique kind of outfit.

"Hello, Reid," she greeted with a wide grin. Reid gave her a small wave with a cracked smile.

"I just came here to tell you we are about to leave for that case," he said.

"Oh, well you guys be careful, and remember, you know who to call," she said. Reid chuckled softly.

"I will," he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Just then, he could hear soft footsteps approach behind him, making Reid turn around to find Hotch.

"We're ready to go," he said and headed out. The youngest turned back to his friend who was already waving at him.

"Bye, Garcia," he said about to walk out.

"Goodbye my love," Garcia said with a small giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm pretty sure I might get something wrong in this chapter so still feel free to tell me what's wrong to set the record straight ;) **

**Enjoy and review! **

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 3: The Interviews **

The jet landed in Columbus and the team drove their way to the police station to meet the sheriff. When they entered the station he was already there to greet them. Reid stood behind the group like he normally did, he wasn't a fan of shaking hands.

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit?" he asked. Hotchner stood in front of his team and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, sir. You must be Sheriff Taylor," he assumed. After Hotch intoduced the team, the sheriff led them into a large room swarming with police officers walking all over the place. He led the team to a big bulletin board and different pictures of the dead bodies of Karen Bogsley and Tiffany Clark were scattered across the surface and beside them was Carter's school picture. Her black hair was completely straightened for picture day. Reid could just picture how she looked now, hair tangled, face pale, eyes wide open, the feeling of paranoia washed all over her. He would know that feeling. He hoped she they could sove the case before the unsub disposes of her like she's nothing.

"Anything from the unsub?" Hotch asked. The sheriff shook his head with a frown.

"It seems as if he's not trying to gain our attention. It's as if he's just doing this for his own purposes," Emily said.

"_Sick_ purposes," Reid added under his breath.

"Did you get those addresses for me?" Hotch asked, not hearing Reid's comment. The sheriff nodded and handed a slip of paper. He nodded at him with a tiny smile.

"I appreciate it," he mumbled. He turned to his team. He handed Reid the slip of paper with multiple addresses on them.

"Morgan and Reid, I need you guys to interview Carter's neighbor, try to get them to remember if they heard anything," he said. The two friends nodded at him.

"Prentiss and JJ, I need you two to investigate the crime in Carter's house," The two nodded.

"Rossi and I will go investigate the victims' bodies for any signatures or patterns. We'll meet back here in about two hours," Hotchner said and dismissed everyone.

()()()()()()()

_Carter paced the dirty basement with a frantic expression on her face. She looked down at her Converse high tops and cocked her head to the side. She must have been really tired last night, she didn't remember slipping her shoes off and hopping into bed. But she didn't care, they were her favorite shoes and she was glad she didn't take them off anyway. _

_She looked down at her bound wrist once more and didn't even try to rip them off, it was no use, it never was. She paced faster and rages started to build up inside of her. She turned around and kicked the wall with an irritated growl. Just then as if her captor heard thump, he opened the door and she whirled around. Cater quickly ran to the corner he found her last and tried to look as if she had been laying there the entire time before he finished walking down the stairwell. Her abductor looked at her with a smirk as if he already knew she was up and walking. _

_He sat down in front of her and set down a plate of microwave macaroni and cheese, it didn't even look like food. He watched her scan the food down as if he had poisoned it. Which he could have, but she remembered him saying she would see what he wanted from her in three weeks. _

"_I have one rule," the man finally spoke up, making her look at him. _

"_If you're good, I'll feed you once every two days," he said. He knew that wasn't enough food for one person, she knew he wanted her to starve, but yet she should feel slightly grateful, not all captors' feed their victims. _

"_Uh, thank you?" Carter said, not knowing whether to be grateful or not. _

"_Just eat it," the man hissed. _

"_How am I supposed to eat it like this?" Carter asked, holding up her bound hands. The man just slipped his hand up his head with a sigh and picked up the plate then stood up. _

"_Don't eat it then," he mumbled. _

"_Wait, I'm sorry. I was just asking a question," Carter apologized as the man walked up the stairs. "Come back!" she begged. Before her abductor disappeared up the stairs, she saw a smirk fly across his lips. That made her squint her eyes and just groan, he knew she would ask that question, he brought the plate down just to taunt her. She stood back up and kicked the wall again, her foot stung as she set it back down on the floor, but she didn't care, she kicked it again, and again, and again. _

()()()()()()()

Reid walked up to the front door, before he knocked he looked behind him and saw Emily and JJ walking into Carter's house and Morgan getting out of their SUV. He turned back around and knocked on the door a couple of times. He could hear gentle footsteps approaching the door and a woman opened it. It was Mrs. Smith, one of Carter's neighbors. Her blonde hair was tangled and she looked like she had been through hell. Her makeup smudged and her eyes red from previous crying. She had on a light blue blouse that was halfway tucked in her blue jeans. She sniffled before talking.

"Can I help you men?" she asked as Morgan made his way up to the door. The men showed the woman their badges.

"FBI, we're here for the interview about your neighbors," Morgan said. Mrs. Smith's eyes widened and she opened the door wider.

"Oh yes, yes, come in," she said with a chocked up voice. Reid and Morgan made their way into the little house. The woman led them to the living room and asked them to sit down.

()()()()()()()

JJ walked around Carter's bedroom, nothing was suspicious at all except her sheets were ripped off the bed and her phone and ear buds were in the center. The speakers from the ear buds were blasting out some type of rock music. _It all makes sense. _She thought.

"Hey Prentiss come in here," she called. Emily walked in while slipping a pair of blue gloves on and looked at her puzzled expression. JJ picked up Carter's phone with her own gloves and showed her the ear buds.

"You hear how loud these are?" she asked her. Emily nodded. "You think she could have heard her kidnapper coming in if she didn't have these in?" she asked again.

"Exactly," Emily said and walked to one side of the bed. "Poor girl must have been lying on this side with her music playing."

"Not even knowing someone was in her room," JJ finished, crossing her arms.

"Hear, I'll put these in and you walk into the room, let's see if I can hear you," she said. JJ nodded and walked into the room as Emily stuck the music in her ears. The rock music beginning to shake her ear drums.

"Okay, come on in," she said. At least she thought, she could barely hear her own voice. JJ walked into the entrance. The blonde put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak but Emily didn't hear her. She plucked the hear buds out and gave her ears time to readjust.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, 'did you hear me walking in'?" Prentiss shook her head.

"No," she said.

()()()()()()()

"They were such good neighbors, you know?" Mrs. Smith asked Reid and Morgan with a wrinkled tissue in her clenched fist.

"So you and the Stevenson's' were close, huh?" Reid asked. The woman nodded and wiped a few upcoming tears away.

"And Carter…" she said beginning to trail off.

"It's okay, take your time," Morgan said in a comforting voice. The woman nodded and buried her face in her hands. Reid looked at the older agent with a frown, both thinking the same thing. Mrs. Smith raised her head and sniffed back more tears.

"…I used to babysit Carter when she was just a toddler, I'm practically her second mom," she continued as strong as she could. "I can't believe her life is in the hands of some murderer."

"That's why we're here. We need you to think back to that night when Samuel and Carly Stevenson died, did you hear anything?" Morgan asked. The woman nodded meekly.

"My husband and I were asleep in our bed until I heard screaming and then a loud bang. My husband told me to lay still and he walked down stairs. I got to noisy and looked out the window behind me. I started to scan the streets for any gang members or robbers or anything.

"Then I saw a flash of white the instant I heard the second bang…the light was in their house and I knew instantly someone was shot. I covered my mouth and waited for my husband to come upstairs. He grabbed the phone and called 911 when my eyes never left the house.

"Then I saw the most tear jerking scene. Someone was carrying Carter, she struggled for her life and then she was stuffed into a large black van with no windows. I didn't know what to think after that." Mrs. Smith quietly sobbed again.

"Did you see this kidnapper's face by any chance?" Morgan asked.

"He was a creepy looking guy twice her height. I might have seen some gray hair around his chin but I'm not so sure. My eyes were just full of tears at the moment," Mrs. Smith described.

"I should've helped her," she mumbled.

"You did the right thing actually," Reid said. She looked back up at him.

"How?"

"You stayed low, you and your husband could've been hurt. The best thing to do is to call 911 and don't get involved," the youngest explained.

"I don't feel as if I helped much," Mrs. Smith sobbed.

"You just did. Telling us what you saw just helped us so much and we thank you for your time," Morgan said. He and Reid stood up and said goodbye. Both hopped into their SUV and Morgan pulled out his phone to call Garcia. The second she answered he put it on speaker.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing much, you got something for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need you to look up anybody in the Columbus area who owns a large black van with no windows," Reid said, getting closer to the phone.

"Do you have any idea what the owner looks like?"

"Our whiteness said a creepy guy with some gray hair," Morgan chimed.

"I am on it, my doves," Garcia said. Reid could hear her finger flying across her keyboard, typing fast as lightning.

"Wow, there's a lot of creepy guys with black vans. Give a couple minutes?" she requested.

"You got it, baby," Morgan said and hung up the phone. Reid looked at his watch.

"Two hours is almost up. We should probably go back to the station."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. **

**Trust Me **

**Chapter 4: **

Prentiss and JJ walked into the room where the real crime happened, Samuel and Carly's bedroom. They walked in to find broken glass on the floor and two puddles of dry blood on the carpet and against the wall. Emily opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by her phone. She looked at the screen and answered it.

"Hey, Morgan, how did the interview go?" she asked.

"Good actually. Reid and I are going back to the station. Are you and JJ almost done?" he asked over the phone.

"Uh, yeah we're almost done, just give us some more time," she said and hung up.

"Okay, so by the looks of the blood, Samuel was the one that died first, his blood is dyer then Carly's," she informed, pointing at the stains.

"I can see that. And looking at that glass makes me think there was a struggle," JJ said.

"Well it couldn't have been Carter's parents, they both died against the wall, which mean the unsub must have made them stay there," Emily said.

"You think Carter tried to fight the unsub?" JJ asked.

"If she did I'd say it wasn't that much of a fight."

()()()()()()()

The doctor pulled out the bodies of Karen Bogsley and Tiffany Clark. He gently removed the white blankets above them so Hotchner and Rossi could see the damage. The girls looked exactly the same, black hair and light blue eyes. Both teenagers had the same marks. Both had two bullet holes on their stomach, and only their stomach. Cuts and bruises decorated their faces and dirt was smudge into their skin.

"The one thing that creeps me out is that they both have scars under their chins," the doctor said, pointing at the mark. He was right; the scars were in the exact same place.

"So now we know that our unsub has a signature," Hotch said.

()()()()()()()

Morgan and Reid stepped out their SUV and headed inside the police station where they had found Emily and JJ sitting there quietly.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost," Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Try two," JJ said. "Those poor parents, Carter must be devastated."

"How much more time does she have left?" Morgan asked.

"A full week," Reid answered, recalling the entire presentation earlier.

"So what, Hotch and Rossi aren't here yet?" Morgan asked.

"We're all here a little early," Prentiss answered.

"Did you guys find anything interesting?" JJ asked.

"We've got Garcia checking in on owners of black, windowless vans," Reis said.

"Was Carter taken in one?" Prentiss asked.

"That's what her neighbor witnessed," Morgan said, leaning back in his chair. Before any of the others could speak up to keep their conversation alive, Hotch and Rossi walked in and sat down immediately.

"Our unsub has a signature," Rossi said.

"Really?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, he marks them all on the left side of their chin and all of his victims have black hair and blue eyes," Hotch confirmed.

"So does that mean that the unsub has a friend or family member with that description?" Reid asked.

"I'll ask Garcia if she'd found anything close enough," Morgan said picking up his phone and standing up.

()()()()()()()

_Carter's eyes opened slowly and she raised her aching head, cracking her neck as she did so. She felt as if she had been sleeping on rocks, her head hurt, her wrists hurt, and her heart hurt. She began to think back at how her parents were killed. She wished none of this ever happened, she wished she was just dreaming and was in her warm bed at home, but she wasn't. She was in a hellhole and her captor was the devil. The crazy thoughts started to swarm her head and she felt she was going to go insane again. But she also didn't want to take her anger out on the wall again. _

_Carter stood up and ignored the aching pain in her head. She began to walk around to the steps and looked up. A dirty white door was at the very top and she had the daring temptation to walk up and turn the knob. What did she have to loose anyway? She swallowed hard and walked up to the door slowly, flinching every time a step would creek under the soles of her Chuck's. When she made her way up to the door, she reached out her bound wrists slowly and just kept them there, hesitating. She swallowed hard and reached forward again, but her heart jumped when the door flew open and her captor was right there. _

_He stared at her coldly and Carter couldn't even breathe staring at his aggravated eyes. He took a step forward and set his bulky and on her shoulder, forcing her to walk back down the stairs. She whimpered as he did, afraid he was going to push like he had threatened almost a week ago. _

"_Trying to get out, huh?" he asked her as they reached the bottom of the stairs. _

"_People must be looking for me, I have to get out of here," Carter said. Without warning, her abductor smacked her across the face like lightning. Carter hit the ground and cried as the taste of blood began to linger in her mouth. She quickly felt her lip and found blood. The man lifted her back up and slammed her against the wall. _

"_You don't ever talk back to me!" he screamed at her. Tears of fear rolled down Carter's face as she apologized over and over. He slammed her again to get her to shut up. He grabbed his pocket knife out and held it close to her face. _

"_It's time," he said. _

"_For what?" Carter asked. The man took out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a piece, making Carter's heart beat increase. "For what?" she repeated, nervousness filling her voice. _

"_At the end of the first week, I always 'mark my territory', on my 'guests'," he said. Carter looked at the knife with confusion, but before she could react, he pressed the tape over mouth with extra pressure and tapped her cheek with a smirk. _

"_But I can't have your screaming brake my concentration," he said. He pulled the knife closer to her face; she didn't know what he wanted to do so she tries to run. Her captor already saw it coming and pinned her down to the floor as she screamed under her gag. _

"_Shhh, it'll be over in a minute if you hold still," he whispered. Carter whimpered as he brought the tip of the knife to the left side of her chin and began to carve. The knife shredded her skin and scratching her. She screamed and screamed from the pain but no one could hear her. They never will. He did it slowly and painfully just so she would suffer. She could feel the warm blood run down to her neck and her chin began to sting like hell the second he was done. He ripped the duct tape off and stood up looking at her from above as she lay on the floor with a bloody chin. _

"_Try to escape again and I'll do something even worse," he said in a low voice. Carter weakly nodded her head and still cried, her tears stinging her cut. Her abductor smirked at her and walked up the stairs. Leaving Carter bleeding on the floor. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so SORRY it's been almost two weeks since my last update. But let's just say…bad stuff happened to me over the first week and I didn't have time to update. Plus my internet connection crashed so I couldn't update. Then my laptop was unresponsive and it took literally FORVER to get it fixed. But all I want to say THANK GOD for smart phones! Or else I wouldn't have been able to review my favorite stories! **

**So again I'm so sorry about that. Please enjoy and review! Again, really sorry for my bad luck!**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 5: A Fatal Mistake **

Carter pulled her knees to her chest as she leaned against the wall. She softly caressed her new scar right beside her chin and flinched the second she felt the stinging pain. She couldn't believe it was only a week ago when her captor did that to her. He had told her she would discover why he was keeping her at the end of the third week. She only had seven more days left. The memories haunted her as she stayed in that dirty basement; her thoughts were her only friend.

She gripped her stomach as it grumbled, gnawing inside her for any type of food. Her kidnapper had given her a water bottle once a day but it barley worked for her, she was starving and losing weight the longer he kept her. Dizzy spells and headaches came more often, sometimes she was too weak to get up and walk. Was this his plan? To starve her until she was completely helpless? If he was going to kill her, why hadn't he yet? She just wanted to die so bad; her life has been ruined because of that man.

Carter knocked her head against the wall out of boredom and then did it again. All she wanted was a friend to talk to.

()()()()()()()

Reid couldn't stop thinking about Carter Stevenson; she should've been sad and alone, the way he felt when he was once taken. The paranoia and fear you could die the next day, the headaches and all the shaking, the paleness and horrid look in your eyes. He could just feel what she was going through. No other case bugged him as much as this one. The longer Carter was gone, the more he wanted to save her. It was eating him alive; she only had a week to live. He began to move around in his seat anxiously as Morgan's phone rang.

Morgan stood up and answered his phone once he realized it was Garcia.

"Hey Baby Girl. Did you find any suspects?" he asked her.

"Actually I did," Garcia answered. Morgan told her to hold on as he put his phone on speaker and set it on the table. While telling her to continue, she sat down again.

"Out of all men in Columbus, there is only one with gray hair and a windowless black van," Garcia started. "His name is Bruce Green and he looks like a scary dude," she finished.

"Other than owning a black van, is there anything else that would make him the unsub?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, it turns out he bought a Sig Sauer almost two months ago. Right before the kidnappings started."

"Those guns are expensive," Morgan said. Reid nodded beside him and leaned closer to the phone.

"Morgan's right, what job does he have?" he asked. Garcia responded with the sound of typing on the other line.

"He works as a groundskeeper for some rich family…the Bourne's," she replied as she read.

"Reid and I can check it out, see if he's a suspicious guy," Morgan suggested. Hotch looked at the two and nodded.

"You two go do that," he said, giving them permission. Morgan picked up his phone as he got out of his seat.

"What the address?" he asked Garcia.

"805 Phillips Street," Garcia replied. "Good luck you guys." Morgan hung up the phone as he and Reid hopped into their SUV.

Ten minutes later-

Morgan and Reid drove down the street; the youngest looked at the GPS as Morgan drove to the destination. Carter popped into Reid's mind again, giving him a stomachache all of a sudden. He began to picture her dead in a poorly buried grave with bullets holes in her torso. He looked down at the devise in his hands after rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Turn left," he mumbled to his friend.

"What?" Morgan asked, not hearing Reid at all.

"Left," Reid snapped a little harshly, making Morgan look at him concern planted on his face. Reid rubbed his eyes again.

"Sorry," he said. Morgan shrugged.

"It's cool, so what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just want to find Carter alive," Reid said quietly. "I know what she's going through, she has to be traumatized." Morgan opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Reid's phone. The genius rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, JJ," he greeted.

"Hey, Spence, you left your gun at the station, Hotch says you can't go without it," JJ said. Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes once again.

"But we're almost there. It'll be a waste of time to drive back," he said.

"Sorry, Spence," the blonde said back. Reid slumped in the passenger seat a little and regretted what he was about to say.

"Tell Hotch I can go one time without my gun," he said and then hung up.

"Hotch is going to be so pissed at you," Morgan said with a small chuckle. Reid stuffed his phone back in his pocket and looked back at his friend.

"I know," he said a little nervous.

()()()()()()()

JJ's mouth dropped at what she heard before Reid hung up on her. Hotchner spotted her reaction and walked over to her.

"What did he say?" he asked, crossing his arms. JJ looked at her boss, biting her lip slightly. Hotch raised his eyebrows at her, telling her to tell him immediately.

"He said he's not coming back for his gun," she said. Hotch's face was the same except his eyebrows began to lower. He grabbed the gun off of the table and handed it to JJ.

"Go find them and make sure he gets it," he said. JJ nodded and began to exit the police station to her SUV.

()()()()()()()

Morgan and Reid stood in front of the door to a beautiful white mansion owned by the Bourne's, waiting for someone to answer after knocking. A tall woman with short blonde hair opened the door with a sparkly white dress and a wineglass in her hands. The two men showed her their badges.

"We're with the FBI, may we come in?" Morgan asked. The woman nodded, staring at them suspiciously. As the agents walked in, a man in a suit walked into the living room, looking at Reid and Morgan with an odd expression.

"What's this about? We were in the middle of dinner," he said. Reid took the time to look beyond the man, wine glasses and fancy plates surrounded a table for two in the dining room behind him.

"You can continue with your dinner after you answer a few questions for us," Morgan said.

"What questions?" the woman asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bourne, we believe your groundskeeper is responsible for the kidnappings and murders of Karen Bogsley and Tiffany Clark," Reid said. Mrs. Bourne held her hand over her heart and slightly gasped.

"Bruce?" she asked. The agents nodded.

"Has he been acting weird the past two months?" Morgan asked.

"No, we barely see him at all," Mr. Bourne replied.

"So he just shows up for work and leaves without a word?" Reid asked.

"That's how it's been lately."

"Is Bruce working as we speak?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, but you better burry, he normally disappears around the next ten minutes," Mr. Bourne said.

"Thanks," Morgan said as he and Reid hurried out the door to out back. As they entered out the back, they spotted Bruce's black van, the back doors wide open.

"I wonder where he is," Reid thought out loud, looking around. Morgan shrugged and pulled out his phone as it rung in his pocket.

"Who's calling you?" Reid asked nervously. Morgan looked at him with a tiny smile.

"It's not Hotch, relax," he said and pressed the device to his ear.

He walked over by the side of the house to talk in a quieter spot, leaning against the huge wall. By the sounds of his jokes and laughter he was talking to Garcia, as the two complimented each other like they normally did, Reid looked back at the van with uncertainty. He looked back at Morgan a few yards away who was laughing down the phone. He looked back at the van once more and walked slowly over to it.

He stood and looked inside the van from the back, temptation telling him to crawl inside and look for evidence. He looked around real quick and stepped inside as he rummaged through a bunch of tools. Being a groundskeeper raised his suspicions even more about Bruce Green, the tools he had could kill someone with a good beating. But none of the tools had blood on them.

His instincts began to tell him to get out of the van but his hands came across something weird. He looked down a gripped a role of duct tape. He looked at it and almost dropped it when he looked inside the role.

'PROPERTY OF THE STEVENSON'S' It read. His mouth dropped from what he found. He knew there was something about Bruce, he just _knew_ it. And with the evidence in his hands, he was that much closer to finding Carter. But all of a sudden, a voice made him jump and drop the role of duct tape.

"What the hell are you doing?" A scruffy voice asked from behind. Reid turned around to see Bruce Green in his uniform staring at him coldly. Now that he knew Bruce was the guy just made him even madder looking at the man's face. He quickly reached for his gun but felt nothing but air. His heart leaped into his throat when he felt nothing but air. He looked back at Bruce, who looked at Reid's belt angrily, realizing he was an FBI agent immediately. Reid's eyes grew wide as the man reached for the handles of the doors.

"Wait!" he screamed, but it was too late, Bruce already slammed the back doors, locking him inside the van.

()()()()()()()

"Okay, so here's what I found out about Bruce, he never had a home," Garcia said. Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When he was five his mother took him to a park and apparently she was beaten and robbed right in front of him. Want to know the scariest part? That was Looney Park," she explained.

"Looney Park? The park they found Karen Bogsley?" Morgan asked.

"That's right, hun. I think he's our guy," Garcia said. Morgan opened his mouth to reply but the sound of slamming doors interrupted him, he turned around and realized Reid wasn't behind him like he had thought the entire time he was on the phone.

"I'll call you back," he said down the phone and hung up. He looked around his surrounding with a curious face.

"Reid?" he called. He was about to call once more until the sound of screeching tires split through his ears making him turn to his right and see a black van about to run him over, with Bruce in the driver's seat. He quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed his gun, jumping back up and running after the van.

"Stop the van or I'll shoot!" he screamed. He aimed the gun at the car until something made him stop in his tracks. Reid's head popped out of the passenger's side, a hand tightly gripping the back of his head, gripping his brown hair.

"Morgan, don't shoot!" he begged. Morgan brought the gun down and began to run faster.

"Reid!" he screamed as the car sped up and drove down the street. Morgan began to lose energy as the van zoomed down the road, getting farther and farther away.

"Damn it!" Morgan cursed.

"Morgan!" JJ shouted behind him. He turned around confused to see JJ running up to him with her gun in her hand.

"Why didn't you shoot?" she yelled.

"Because I could've hit Reid," Morgan said back. JJ looked at him with scared eyes, already realizing the situation. She turned back around and grabbed her phone.

"Hotch, you guys need to get here now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 6: An Important Clue**

Reid grunted as he was forced back into the van, Bruce yanking his hair back as hard as he could. The man leaned over and searched the young man's belt. He pulled out Reid's handcuffs and snapped them on both of his wrists, mumbling stuff to himself as he did so. Reid didn't even pay attention to his bound wrists or his captor, just the rode.

"Look out!" he yelled as a red truck was headed straight for them. The man flinched at Reid's outburst and turned the van to a hard right. Reid had no seat belt, nothing to stop his head on the side of the car harshly. He cried in pain and could feel the blood trickling from his forehead. Bruce grabbed his shirt and threw him in the back of the van.

"You better stay low agent," he spat.

"It's _doctor_," Reid mumbled from the floor.

"Smart guy, huh?" Bruce asked with a smirk. While keeping his left hand on the wheel, he dug his hand in his pocket for his gun but panic spread across his face when he realized it wasn't there.

"No!" he yelled and slammed his fists down on the wheel.

"You can't complete your pattern, can you?" Reid asked from behind his seat. The man turned around slightly to see his face. "You won't win," Reid said. He was right, too. If Bruce turned back around to grab his gun than Morgan would kick his ass the second he stepped foot on the Bourne's property. He almost smiled knowing Carter wouldn't be killed unless he had the same weapon he used on Karen on Tiffany. Bruce coiled his lips with anger, knowing the young man was right.

"And it's all your fault!" he screamed and grabbed Reid's torso, he jerked him forward and threw him down as hard as he could. Reid grunted as the back of his head hit a red tool box from behind. Before he closed his eyes, he looked at Bruce in the front seat, who was rubbing his eyes and looking around, mumbling something he just couldn't understand.

()()()()()()()

Bruce Green blinked rapidly as a flashback began to flash before his eyes. He watched his mother get a punch to the face as two men rummaged through her purse. Another man grabbed his shoulders and made him watch as one of the robbers shot his mother twice and then they all just run. Little Bruce stands there, he has no one to call and nowhere to run. He looked at his dead mother and dug at the dirt for her to lie in.

His small feet walked over to the jungle gym in shape of a castle and cried softly.

Bruce rubbed his eyes out of panic as his focus was on the road again. He turned around quickly to look at the agent he had just taken, he lay on the ground as still as a statue. His small chest was going up and down slowly and his head lay against his tool box. It was all his fault he left his gun, all his fault. He'll pay for what he did. Bruce couldn't wait to ruin that innocent face.

()()()()()()()

Morgan paced the ground impatiently as he waited for Hotch and the others to get there. JJ had already explained that she was coming over to give Reid his gun was too late to see what happened. She came from behind the mansion and her hands on her hips.

"He left his gun?" he asked her. JJ nodded.

"Mrs. Bourne told me the last place she saw him he was watering her plants and I found this near the garden," she replied. "Do you think he'll be dumb enough to come back for it?" she asked.

"If he does I'll kick his ass," Morgan mumbled. JJ smiled sadly at his comment and looked over as she heard a car door slam. She and Morgan spotted Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss rush out of their SUVs and over to them.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as he made his way to them. Morgan and JJ looked at each other, deciding which one would tell them. Morgan nodded slightly and took a step forward.

"The unsub has Reid," he said. Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss stared at him and then at each other with worried expressions.

"How?" Hotch asked. Morgan looked at the ground again. How did he take Reid? Was he snatched from behind? He just now realized that he never saw how Reid was taken.

"I don't know," he said. "One moment I'm talking to Garcia and the next moment Reid was gone. The last time I saw him he was in a car with his head outside the window, the unsub was making sure I wouldn't shoot."

"When I got here, the van was already down the road and Morgan was cursing at himself," JJ added.

"So you didn't witness the abduction entirely?" Hotch asked. Morgan nodded.

"Maybe if I wasn't goofing off on the phone I could've helped the kid," he said.

"This is no time to feel sorry we just have to find the bastard before Reid finds the same fate as Karen and Tiffany," Rossi said.

"I don't think he will," JJ said. Morgan held up Bruce's gun before the others could ask questions.

"So without that gun especially he won't kill?" Prentiss asked.

"That's what we think," Morgan said, looking down at the weapon. The weapon that killed two lives. He'll make sure Bruce will never touch it again.

()()()()()()()

Reid groaned as his eyes fluttered open in the back of the van, Bruce slapping his face to wake him up.

"Get up," he snapped. Reid felt nothing but a splitting headache and the cold handcuffs squeezing his wrists.

"I said get up," Bruce said through gritted teeth. He grabbed one of the young man's arms and pulled him out of the van. Reid stumbled out, his eyes drooping form being unconscious. He walked like a zombie as he was tugged into a house in an empty neighborhood. Bruce slammed the door and pushed Reid to the ground. He grunted as his face hit the wooden flooring.

His captor grabbed his hair from the back and lifted his head up; Reid gritted his teeth as he felt a cold knife under his throat.

"I should kill you for snooping around," he said.

"But you won't," Reid said back. "You only kill your victims with your gun which has been left behind." Bruce put the knife up and slammed Reid's head against the flooring; he cried at the pain and whimpered slightly at the blood on the floor from under him. Bruce forcefully picked Reid off the ground and led him to a door. He opened it and let go of Reid's arm, leaving him standing there. Temptation commanded Reid to turn around to see what the man was doing. But he regretted to look back.

Bruce yelled and he kicked Reid's stomach forward, making the young man's back hit the stairs. All the steps were hitting his head as he slid down the stairwell, crying out every step. When he finally got to the bottom he hissed at the pain in his head and leaned his head to the right. Before everything went dark, a small figure was making its way to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update last night! I'm always bust on Sundays. Anyways, I'm guessing the rest of this story; Reid will be a little OOC. I'm not sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 7: We're in hell**

All Reid felt was hardcore pain in his head, beating and beating like a kick bass. The warm blood from the back of his head began to leak on the floor, and the blood from his forehead was pouring down his face. Everything was black, he didn't even know if he was asleep. But one thing he knew was that there was a horrid smell in the room he tumbled into. The more he smelled it the more he wrinkled his nose and shut his eyes tighter. At that point he could finally hear his surroundings, and a small voice was the first thing he could hear.

"Mister…are you okay? Hey," the voice asked, chocked up from previous crying. Reid responded with a groan.

"You have to wake up. Please…" the voice continued to talk to him. Realization hit the young man like a ton of bricks, his eyes popped out of his head and he sat up instantly with a deep gasp. He sat up so fast his head was beating even harder and he gripped it before opening his eyes again. There was a girl, scooting back against a corner as if Reid was a monster, he must have scared her after getting up so fast. She had tangled midnight black hair resting on her shoulders with a black camisole and silky white pajama pants on. Her hands were bound in front of her and resting on her thin stomach.

"Carter," Reid said softly. Carter examined his as he was a bomb about to explode.

"How do you know me? Do I know you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"It's okay. My name is Spencer Reid and I work with the FBI," he said softly, trying to calm the teenager down.

"What did he do to you?" Carter asked looking at Reid's head.

"Don't worry about me; I'm trying to worry about you. Okay?" he asked her slowly. Carter nodded.

"How long have you been in here?" Reid asked first. The teenager looked at the ceiling, trying to think of the days she had stayed in that hellhole.

"I think two weeks, maybe two and a half," she said. Reid frowned and looked at the ground.

"Has he fed you since you've been here?"

"No, he's just gave me a water bottle like every day," Carter replied. Reid was about to ask another question, but stopped as he noticed a bloody scar right beside her chin.

"Did he give you that?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Carter stroked it shyly and nodded, afraid she would cry if she began to speak.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked her. She met his eyes as if he should've known the answer. Both fell silent after Carter decided she wasn't going to answer that question

"I just want to go home," Carter said, looking down at her high-tops, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Even though are changes seem slim, I'm going to do whatever I can to get us out of here," Reid said standing up. He scanned the walls to look for windows or a weapon he could use but he didn't find anything useful.

"No, you'll just make him mad," Carter said.

"Look, I have friends and they'll figure out where we are eventually," Reid said. Carter creased her scar again.

"What if they're too late?" she asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Reid answered. He sat back down on the floor after getting a dizzy spell form his head. Both froze the second they heard the door open at the top of the staircase. Carter stood up immediately and backed up against the wall, afraid of Bruce coming down to see them.

The second the man hit the ground he walked over to the teenager and lifted her up by her torso, her feet not even touching the ground. Carter whimpered and struggled then tried to kick him but he stood tall like a tree, as if her kicking him didn't hurt one bit.

"Who have you been talking to!" he yelled in her face, making her flinch.

"What are you talking about?" Carter yelled.

"Did you talk to the FBI behind my back, huh? Is that why he's here?" Bruce asked, pointing at Reid. Carter looked at him for a moment. "Well!" he shouted, making her whimper in fear.

"No!" she answered, shutting eyes tightly.

"You're lying!" Bruce yelled.

"No I'm not!" Carter yelled back. Bruce slammed her back against the wall, making Carter cry in pain.

"Yes you are!" he screamed. Reid stood up quickly, making Bruce look over at him.

"Bruce, it's not Carter's fault I'm here. It was my fault, just leave her alone," he said. Bruce stared at the young genius coldly and dropped Carter on the ground. The insane captor marched over to him and stood up to him. Reid almost shook as he looked up at the man, Bruce was twice his size.

"You want me to leave her alone?" he asked in a baby tone. Reid began to feel irritated at him but didn't say a word; he figured not saying anything back would cause him to do something very bad.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bruce asked, pushing Reid against the hard wall, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. He looked down at his handcuffed wrists; he really did wish he could do something about it. Reid looked back up at him, again without a word.

"Are you trying to be Carter's hero? Is that it?" he asked. Reid coiled his lips with anger, holding back stuff he would defiantly regret. Bruce turned around to look at Carter, she was shaking and crying, thinking Reid was about to die right in front of her, just like her parents.

"Hey, Carter, check out your little hero," he said. While Bruce was turning around and not paying attention, something possessed Reid to push the man away while he was occupied with Carter. The second he tried, the insane man turned around and smirked at him. Reid felt his breath shorten as Bruce punched him in the stomach. The young man stared at him coldly as he dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

"Nice try," Bruce said and began to walk off. The second he shut the door, Carter walked over to Reid and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" she asked. Reid held a thumbs up while gripping his stomach with his other hand.

"Just…out of breath," he managed to say. "What about you?"

"I think he just added another bruise to my back but I'm fine. Right now I'm just so hungry," Carter replied.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Reid said, wanting Carter to feel as much relief as possible.

"How are you so sure?"

"Just trust me."

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short; my sister came to town for Thanksgiving so I'm going to hang out with her. I didn't want to leave you guys without an update so again, sorry its short. **

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

The BAU headed back to the police station to go over Bruce Green's past, anything that seemed the slightest useful could get Reid and Carter back alive. They just had to look hard and keep their eyes peeled. Hotchner opened his laptop and set up a webcam chat with Garcia, he clicked her request and her face popped up on the screen, everyone gathered around his laptop.

"Okay, so this is what I told Morgan right before Bruce drove off with Reid. Bruce has been homeless since he was five. His mother was beaten and shot right in front of him at Looney Park, it says he dug a grave for his mom and hung around the jungle gym for three weeks. After those three weeks, police found him and contacted his dad, who didn't really care about his son, so they put him in a foster care. When he was sixteen, he ran away from the foster family and started robbing gas stations, putting him in juvenile detention," Garcia explained with a sad smile.

"So now we know why he makes the girls watch their parents die and keeps them for three weeks," Prentiss said.

"Yeah, but why did he take Reid? The kid doesn't fit the description Bruce wants," Morgan asked.

"Which brings me back to something else," Garcia said, making everyone look back at her. "I know why he takes girls with black hair and blue eyes, that's what his mother looked like."

"Then why not take women that looked more like mothers, why teenagers?" Rossi asked. Garcia began to look at her computer and typed away.

"Holy…." she trailed off.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"His mother had him when she was sixteen. Apparently she was raped when she was fifteen. So that answers that," Garcia replied.

"Can you pull up a picture of his mother?" JJ asked. Garcia nodded and searched up a picture.

"Okay, here it is," she said. A picture of a teenager popped on the screen, they all couldn't believe what they were seeing. His mother looked just like Carter.

()()()()()()()

Carter shivered as she lay on the cold ground of the basement; it had to have been the middle of the night. Her breathing became heavy as random flashbacks hit her mind. Her dad dropped to the ground with all that blood pouring out of his mouth. Her mom was crying out to him and then begging for her life, but her abductor showed no mercy at all. Her parents were gone, and the memories were still haunting her.

Carter cried and shook, she tried to pull herself out of that memory, but her brain wouldn't let her. The chill bumps on her arms bugged her but she couldn't rub her arms, her hands refused to let her, she continued to cry harder. The memory was turning into a nightmare as she watched her dad dies again, the sound of the gunshot sounded to real and she could feel herself flinch in her sleep.

"No, no, no, no," she mumbled as she cried. She suddenly screamed when she felt something grab her arm and shake it.

"Carter!" it yelled. Her eyes opened to see Spencer shaking one of her arms as best as he could with his handcuffed hands.

"Carter, please wake up," he begged her. "'It's okay." Carter sat up quickly and could feel tears dousing her face; she looked around her surroundings, confused. She thought she was back at her house, reliving her parents' murder again for sure. She looked over at the agent, who was looking at her, as if he was expecting her to say something back.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked if you were okay," Spencer repeated. Carter looked at the ground and shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I saw my p-parents die again. It felt so real," she said in a chocked up voice.

"You're okay now, I promise," Spencer said.

"No I'm not okay. I just saw my parents die and there's some crazy guy who wants to kill me! How am I okay?" Carter asked in a louder voice. The agent studied her for a while before replying.

"I was just trying to help," he said softly. Carter looked at the ground.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. Do you think you can go back to sleep?" he asked her.

"No way," Carter responded, shaking her head. "Can you stay up with me?" she asked. Spencer took in a deep breath and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I guess," he mumbled.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll! So it turns out me and my friend got out of the hospital (long story) earlier than expected so I had time to type! I'm just so thankful right now! ^.^**

**So sorry if this has errors in it, I wrote this all quickly so I'll correct them tomorrow. **

**And thank you 'marcallie' for your concern. Everything is fine. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 9: Up Late**

Reid sat across from Carter against the wall. He looked at her from the other side of the basement; he could tell she was still shaken up from her nightmare. He figured he should start a conversation with her before he could fall asleep, leaving her alone. He truly was tired, but he felt so bad for Carter at the same time. He looked around anxiously for something to talk about, but it was still the middle of the night and it was hard to see. His eyes fell onto Carter's chucks and he instantly had a conversation starter.

"…Nice shoes," he said. Carter looked up at him and then at her shoes. She let out a tiny smile and looked at his.

"I like yours too," she said staring at his chucks. "I like high tops better though."

"I like the flats," Reid said and the two were silent again. He looked at the ground and hated the fact that the conversation had already died.

"My mom got me these last Christmas," Carter said, smiling at her shoes, remembering good times.

"I've been told they were good people," Reid said. Carter looked up at him and gave him a small nod.

"They were," she agreed with a sad smile. "What about your parents?" she asked. Reid looked at the ground before answering; he could talk all day about his mother, but never his dad.

"My mom, she's a really caring person. One of the best kinds. I write to her every day," he finally replied.

"Does she ever get worried? You know, being an FBI agent and all?"

"It worries her deeply, but she's still proud," Reid said.

"And what about your old man?" Carter asked. He saw that question coming. Reid sighed and looked at the ground then back up at the teenager. Her eyes looked into his, waiting for a response.

"…My dad and I, we never exactly met eye to eye. He kind of abandoned us," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carter said.

"It's fine," Reid said, he looked at his bound wrists as the cold metal of the handcuffs began to scrape his skin. His eyes grew more concerned when spotted some blood leaking out. The more the thought about it the more his cuts began to sting.

"Is that blood?" Carter asked, scooting over to Reid.

"Yeah, but it's just a small cut," he said.

"My fingers are kind of numb," Carter added, looking down at her hands. Both grew silent after a while, they just stared at their hands out of boredom.

"Can I ask you something?" Carter asked, breaking the silence. Reid looked at her and nodded.

"What was that guy going to do to me?" she asked. Reid looked at his shoes for a moment, not sure if it would be best to tell her or not.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked. Carter nodded. "Well, we were to believe he was going to take you to a playground and shoot you twice. Then he would carelessly burry you in the ground for the cops to find you. You would have been the third victim," Reid informed slowly. Carter looked at the ground and crossed her legs Indian style. He spotted a tear roll down her bruised cheek.

"What did I ever do to him?" she asked in a choked up voice.

"Nothing…" Reid said sadly.

"My parents didn't deserve to die this way," she cried.

"I'm sorry, Carter," Reid said softly. Carter leaned her head on his shoulder, making the genius jump slightly; he normally didn't feel comfortable when people touched him in that kind of way. But Carter was hurting; he decided to let it slide. He could feel his shoulder getting warm as fresh tears began to soak his dress shirt.

"Spencer?" Carter asked after her crying began to slow down. Reid looked down at her, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Are we going to die?" she asked. Reid stared at her for a while before replying.

"No, and that's a promise."

()()()()()()()

Morgan laid in his hotel bed, feeling guilty trying to sleep after his best friend was being held captive. He yanked the covers off so his body could breathe, it was so hot and the bed covers were not helping at all. He put his hands under his head and looked at the ceiling, thinking things through. He was mad at Hotch, ordering him to go to bed. He didn't care if he needed energy, it's not like he was going to go to sleep anyways. He felt like a traitor, guilty, he should've figured something was going on while he was on the phone with Garcia. Normally the kid would join in on conversations on the phone.

He shouldn't have stopped running, not when his 'little brother' was being taken away. He thought how it would've helped if he ignored the pain and continued to run, maybe Reid wouldn't be gone, maybe they could've solved the case by then and they could be home.

Morgan couldn't take the heat anymore. He sat up quickly and hopped off the bed. He still had on jeans and a black t-shirt, he didn't care if he slept in them, he honestly didn't care about anything else either. He just wanted Reid back, to tell him he was sorry. He wanted to see that timorous smile and hear his smart blabber, when someone would tell him to slow down so they could understand him clearer. Morgan smile a bit remembering those moments.

He grabbed his gun just in case he needed it and headed out the door. The hallway of the hotel was much cooler than his room, but just not cool enough. He walked down the hallway to the elevator and went down to the lobby. He smiled politely and gave a small wave to the concierge before opening the door. He smiled with relief as the outside air flew into his face. He didn't want to leave just yet, he sat beside a nearby bench and set his elbows on his knees.

Before he could go deeper into his thoughts, the door opened beside him and he looked over. To his surprise, he saw Prentiss, her hair was tangled and she looked exhausted. She looked over at him and cocked her head slightly.

"Hey," she said gently. She walked over and sat beside her friend on the bench. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" she asked. Morgan nodded.

"It's hard to, knowing Reid probably can't sleep wherever he is," he said. Emily nodded solemnly.

"I know what you mean. Before I could sleep I started thinking of that time we almost lost him from Tobias. We were almost too late. What if we're too late this time?" she asked. Morgan patted her leg in a friendly manner.

"You and I both know Reid can get through this, he's strong. He's been through so much. If anything, Bruce won't get to him," he said.

"But this time we have two lives to worry about," Prentiss added.

"Yeah," Morgan said trailing off. Morgan started to think about the Tobias situation as well. He remembered one time how Reid how told him he knew how victims would feel right before they die. Memories like that can haunt you for the rest of your life. He clenched his fists, thinking of Reid's face when he begged his friend to not shoot the van as he was being taken away. Emily looked at his tightened hands and put one of hers on his.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice beginning to calm him down. Morgan snapped out of his angry thoughts and looked back at her.

"I'm fine. I just feel like kicking Bruce's ass."

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ya'll! I have weird news, kinda. As you all know, my internet connection is such an ass. I wanted to update this like freaking three day ago but at least I get to read stuff on my iPhone! Yippee! **

**So sadly, there are only a few more chapters left. **** Maybe three or four, not so sure. But there's I good possibility I'll be making other stories involving Criminal Minds so yay! **

**Enjoy!**

**!WARNING!: this chapter will have violence and more swearing than previous chapters. **

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 10: The Call**

Garcia propped her face on her hand as she just sat there, staring at her computer screen. She had been distracted since Reid was taken, she hoped he was okay. She remembered talking with Morgan and then he just hung up on her after silence, little did they both know Reid needed help. Garcia began to think through the conversations her and the team had had after the genius was taken.

Just then, an idea instantly popped into her head and she instantly began to type. She hacked into the Bourne's computer system and looked around. She knew they were a rich family, perhaps they had security cameras. She looked around and sighed with relief when she discovered they did. She looked around for the spot Morgan and Reid were in before the abduction.

She spotted the tip of Morgan's head on the right corner of the screen and Reid standing s few feet away, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She watched him stare with curiosity at the black van a few yards away from him. He looked back at Morgan and then the van. She covered her mouth as she watched the young genius open the back doors and climb in the back. After a few minutes later, she watched Bruce Green walk up the van and cock his head to the side as to why the doors were open.

"No," she mumbled to herself when she watched him spot Reid. Garcia felt helpless as she saw Reid look for his gun but it wasn't there. Bruce slammed the doors, causing Morgan to shut his phone and look around. She gasped as the van almost ran over her 'Chocolate God'.

"Oh my gosh," she mumbled and scrambled around for her phone.

()()()()()()()

Morgan had just entered the police station when his phone buzzed; he dug his hand in his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, baby girl. I hope you slept better than I did last night," he said, rubbing his exhausted eyes.

"I know why Bruce took Reid!" Garcia said down the phone, making Morgan jump a little.

"Really? Hold on," Morgan said, he spotted Hotch over in front of the bulletin board and ran over to him. He tapped his boss on the shoulder making him turn around.

"Garcia knows why Bruce took Reid," he said and then put his phone on speaker. "Okay, baby girl, you're in the spotlight."

"Okay, so I viewed the Bourne's security footage and it looks like Bruce had to choice but to take Reid," Garcia said.

"What?" Hotchner asked.

"Here, I'll email it to you," Garcia said and put herself on hold.

Hotch opened his laptop and pulled up his emails to await the video. When it finally came up on his inbox he clicked it immediately and turned it to where Morgan could see. As he watched the video, a rush of guiltiness flooded him.

"Oh God. No," he said as Bruce shut the door. And all he did was stand there, while Reid was being taken. Right behind him. Morgan stood up and pushed his chair in roughly, he put his hands on the top of his head.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Morgan I need you to calm down, think about Reid," Hotch said. Morgan looked back at him and sighed.

"Right," he said. "But there has to be something we can do, Hotch."

()()()()()()()()

Reid sat there with concerned eyes as he watched Carter pace the basement, taking frustrating breaths and kicking the walls. She had been at it for at least ten minutes, sometime it's better to let anger out, but maybe she had had enough anger for one day.

"Carter, please calm down," he asked her, feeling his aching head. His headaches had been getting worse, and talking didn't help much at all. Carter stopped pacing and looked at him. Her arms were still tense and her eyes were pierced with anger.

"I'll be calm when that son of a bitch lets us go. I'm not staying here, Spencer. I just can't take this room anymore. Do you know the last time I was outside? My skin is getting paler every day," she said. Reid held up his bound hands to let her know he wanted to speak.

"I figured that, I just thought taking your anger out on the wall and pacing everywhere won't help," he said. Carter looked at him and then at the ground. He watched her arms relax and she finally sat down.

"Then what do you do when you're angry or upset? Normally I would listen to music but…it's at home," she said.

"I read to get my mind off of things that anger me. Do you like to read?" Reid asked her. Carter shrugged.

"I read sometimes. But I'm not very fast at all. Can you read fast?" she asked. Reid looked at her, knowing she wouldn't believe him after he told her.

"I can read twenty thousand words per minute," he said. Carter stared at him for the longest time.

"No way," she said with a small smile. Reid nodded at her. "That's insane."

"I'm not all that normal," Reid said.

"Well, everyone has their own likes," Carter said. "You can't be _that_ bad."

"Let's just say, I was born with a very active mind," Reid said. Carter looked at him for a while, trying to figure out what he meant, but before she could say something, the door busted open and Bruce stormed down the stair steps.

"Just talk to them already!" he yelled and walked over to Reid with a phone in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, scooting away from the man before he could yank him up by the torso.

"They've been trying to call me! Just talk to them so they'll shut up!" Bruce yelled. He put his hands on his head and paced the basement, mumbling stuff as he did. Reid stared at him with a confused face until the phone in his hand began to buzz.

"Answer it!" Bruce commanded. Reid flinched.

"Okay, okay," he said and was about to flip it open till his captor stopped him. Bruce grabbed Carter and held a knife to her throat.

"Tell them you don't want their help. Tell them you're mad at them for not saving you. And make sure you do it quickly, I don't want them to trace the call," he said. Reid stared at him and then at Carter, her eyes pleaded for him to not do it, she wanted to get out so bad but yet she didn't want to get hurt. Neither did Reid. The genius took in a large breath and opened the phone, he pressed it against his ear with both of his bound hands.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Reid is that you? Om my gosh," he heard Garcia gasp on the other line. Reid opened his mouth to talk but another voice interrupted.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you okay?" a voice asked that could only be Morgan's. Reid looked back at Bruce, who had a tight hand clamped over Carter's mouth and pressed the tip of his knife closer to her throat, a drop of blood beginning to leak out. He closed his eyes shut and prayed what he would say his friend's would get.

"…no I'm not okay. In fact, I'm about to tell you off, so _record this _so you'll know how _okay _I am," he said and then paused before speaking again. "I'm extremely mad at you guys for letting me be taken by Bruce to some _abandoned neighborhood_. This _basement _is too cold and _we_ are miserable here and-" Reid stopped as Bruce let go of Carter and ran to the phone.

"I know what you're doing," he yelled and yanked the phone out of his hand. He pushed Reid to the ground and then kicked him in the stomach. He looked up weakly at Carter, who was feeling her neck and looking at her hand.

"Uh, Spencer?" she asked in horror.

"It's okay, he didn't cut you too much," Reid assured before he was kicked in the stomach again.

"I'm going to find you, you bastard!" he could hear Morgan shout through the phone.

"I don't think so," Bruce said and then hung up the phone. He looked back down at Reid.

"You sneaky little shit," he said before kicking Reid in the stomach again and then once more. Reid's cries became louder the more he was kicked; he bit his lip so he would sound stronger. Bruce was just so enraged; he picked Reid up by the torso and punched him in the face over and over, mainly hitting him in his left eye. Carter stood up and began to pound on Bruce's back with her duct taped hands.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. Their captor dropped Reid and turned around to backhand Carter across the face. He blew her so hard she stumbled backwards and hit her head against the wall.

"No," Reid cried with as much voice as he could muster. He watched helplessly as Carter closed her eyes and slumped down the wall to the ground. Reid felt an angry rush fly in his blood, he stood up and slammed Bruce against the wall while he was caught off guard.

"She's just a kid," he shouted, trying to keep Bruce still as he struggled against the wall. Reid set his elbow on Bruce's throat. His captor had enough strength to push Reid away and gasped for air. The genius didn't have enough time to get back up before Bruce grabbed the back of his shirt and threw his head first into the wall. Reid finally gave up and just laid there as the beating in his head was just too much. Bruce stood above him and laughed at him.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you," he said. He looked over at Carter, whose eyes were still closed.

"I should've killed that little bitch when I had the time, someone as weak as her won't last so long," he said. Reid coiled his lips and reached for Bruce's foot to trip him, but the oldest moved his foot just in time and mockingly laughed some more.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that," he said and made his way upstairs. Reid looked over at Carter and found no strength to get up. He ignored the pain in his body and scooted his body over to hers. He pulled a loose strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"Carter," he whispered, not finding his voice in all the pain his head was in. "Carter," he tried again. He moved his hands over and shook one of her shoulders.

"P-please wake up," he said weakly. A flood of relief flooded through him as he heard a weak moan from her as a response.

"S-spencer.." she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked her.

"I just w-want to sleep. Too much p-pain in my head," she said. Reid nodded and laid his head right beside her. The word sleep never sounded better to him, or maybe he was just passing out…


	11. Chapter 11

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 11: Trust or Betrayal?**

Morgan stood impatiently as he pressed his phone to his ear and tapped his foot. Garcia finally answered.

"This is your magic genie, what is your wish?" she asked. Morgan couldn't help but feel a tiny smile tug at his lips.

"Hey, I want to see is we can get a three way call between us and the unsub," he said.

"Your wish is my command, I just have to search for his phone number…" she said.

"You don't have to, the Bourne's gave it to me," Morgan said.

"Fantastic," Garcia said, she typed on her phone has Morgan gave her the number. "Let me see if I can get this to work…" she trailed off. Both were silent as Garcia worked her magic. Morgan felt his heart skip a beat when he could hear the phone ring.

"Technology is just great these days," Garcia praised.

"Now if only Bruce will answer," Morgan said as each unanswered ring made him grow more and more anxious. Bruce didn't answer. "Keep calling until he answers." Morgan and Garcia stayed on the phone with each other as they waited for Bruce to answer. Their heart's skipped a beat when Reid's soft voice answered on the third line.

"Hello?" his timid voice said down the phone.

"Reid is that you? Oh my gosh," Garcia gasped. Morgan smiled.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, you okay?" he asked. There was a strange moment of silence in the background and Morgan grew worried every second Reid didn't answer. When his brother figure finally did answer, he didn't sound like himself.

"…no I'm not okay. In fact, I'm about to tell you off, so _record this _so you'll know how _okay _I am," he said and then paused before speaking again. "I'm extremely mad at you guys for letting me be taken by Bruce to some _abandoned neighborhood_. This _basement _is too cold and _we_ are miserable here and-" Morgan felt enraged when he heard someone scream at him.

"I know what you're doing!" a voice yelled. Morgan could hear movements in the background and Reid grunting. There was a small female voice in the background but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He clenched his fists when he heard Reid groan in pain again. Morgan could hear Garcia on the other line, gasping.

"I'm going to find you, you bastard!" Morgan yelled.

"I don't think so," Bruce said and then he was gone. Reid was gone as well.

"Garcia? What was Reid trying to say to us?" he asked her.

"I just now stopped recording the message and I am looking back at it now," she said. Both listened through Reid's voice again.

"He's okay, he's telling us, I just know it," Garcia said. "It also sounds like he's telling us his location. An abandoned neighborhood and they must be in a basement. He saying Carter Stevenson is with him by just listening to how he says 'we'," she informed.

"Were you able to trace the call?" Morgan asked, just then realizing he should've asked that first a long time ago.

"…yes!"

()()()()()()()

Reid felt nothing but pain throbbing in his head, he groan and meekly opened his eyes. The first thing he spotted was Carter at the bottom of the stair steps with a bottle of water in her hands, chugging it down. He took in a deep breath before sitting up, but found himself gripping his chest, wincing and hissing at the pain. Carter finally noticed his presents and looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked immediately. Reid laid back down on the floor and rolled his head over to look at her.

"Bruce kicked me in the chest a few times," he said. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Carter grabbed a fresh water bottle that was sitting on the last step and walked over to Reid.

"I hit my head really hard but I guess that's all," she said, handing him the bottle of water. As he opened it and drank it down, Carter studied him.

"Why is he giving us water?" she asked. Reid set the bottle down.

"It's obvious he wants us alive for a little longer," he answered.

"Why would he do that?" Carter asked. Reid looked at the ground and was silent.

"I don't think it would be best if I told you how men like him work," he answered. Carter nodded slowly, staring at him with a little bit of fear. After a moment of silence, both jumped at the sounds of police sirens blaring and driving closer to the house.

"Spencer, are they coming for us?" Carter asked. Before Reid could answer her, Bruce jerked the door open and stormed down the stairs. Carter and Reid both stood up, Reid felt his head as he got up so quick and could also feel the pain in his chest. Their captor stared them down and he grabbed Carter's arm and yanked her forward.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not letting them win," he said, beginning to drag her to the steps.

"No! No, don't!" Carter begged and tried to break free.

"Bruce, listen to me," Reid said, making the man look at him with anger. "You're very ill; if you run away with Carter you're going to be in extra trouble. My friends and I can help you."

"Help? I don't want your help!" he said. His screaming made Carter flinch. She began to cry as her captor was getting angry. Reid looked at her and then back at Bruce.

"Then take me instead. Just let Carter go," he said calmly.

"I don't want you! I never wanted you, if you were never sneaking around in my van I wouldn't be dealing with you!" Bruce yelled at him, he let go of Carter for a second and pushed Reid back hard. The young man stood back up quick. Carter tried to run away but screamed when Bruce grabbed her again.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Reid shouted at him. "This is suicide." Bruce looked around as he could hear the sirens getting closer, then he looked at Carter.

"Come on," he said, tugging her to the stairs.

"Spencer, don't let him take me!" the teenager begged. Reid stood there frozen; for once he didn't have a plan. "You said I could trust you!" Carter screamed as she kicked and was dragged up the stairs. She was right, she was depending on Reid, and all he was doing was standing there.

Her words triggered him to run up the stairs after them. But Bruce turned around slashed Reid in his thigh with his knife. Reid winced and dropped to one of the steps. He looked at his thigh and tried to stand back up, but the pain in his leg wouldn't let him. He stumbled back down and laid on the steps.

"Spencer!" Carter called as Bruce dragged her to the top of the stair steps.

()()()()()()()

Carter struggled and kicked as Bruce opened the door and pushed her out of the basement. She was so mad at Spencer yet she still needed him. And now he was bleeding on the steps. Bruce pushed her into his kitchen and looked around desperately for duct tape. He whipped his head back as he heard screeching tires.

"You should just give up," Carter said to him.

"Shut up. You make a sound, I'll cut you," Bruce said. He clamped his hand over her mouth and opened the back door then forced her to run with him to the van.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so happy because I'm updating early! :D**

**This is not the last chapter in case you were wondering. **

**Enjoy!**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 12: Nothing but Determined**

Reid hissed at the pain in his thigh as he tried to stand up, he collapsed back down and rubbed his aching head with his non-bloody hand. Carter's screams still haunted him, but he couldn't give up. There was a good possibility they hadn't left yet. He stood back up again and held onto the wooden railing, ignoring the warm blood rushing down his leg. He hopped over one step with his good leg and did it again; he made it to the door, praying it was unlocked since Bruce was in a hurry. He turned it over and over but no luck.

He groaned but gasped as he heard the front door get kicked down.

"FBI!" he could hear Morgan shout fiercely. Reid began to pound on the basement door.

"Morgan! I'm in here! Help!" he screamed, he could barely hear Morgan's response, his head began to pound after the screaming. He jumped when the door opened; he looked over to see Morgan and Prentiss staring down at him with horrified faces. It had just now come to Reid that his face probably look banged up from Bruce's beatings. Reid tried to stand up but gripped his leg, blood staining his hand.

"Reid, are you okay, man?" Morgan asked, reaching out an arm to help him stand up and climbed the stairs.

"You guys have to hurry. Bruce took Carter and I figure he's heading out back," Reid said. He began to start walking out by himself but crumbled to the ground, cursing under his breath.

"Reid you can't walk like this," Emily denied, her and Morgan helping him stand.

"Then help me walk at least. We have to find Carter," Reid ordered. Emily and Morgan looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do through their minds.

"Come on, guys," Reid pushed.

"Morgan, you help Reid out. I'll go to tell Hotch and the others to go around the back," Emily said and ran out the front door.

"Where's the back door?" Morgan asked.

"I think I spotted back here when I first came here," Red remembered, directing Morgan where to go, his arm over Morgan's shoulder.

"Oh here," Morgan said shuffling around. He handed Reid his gun. "Promise me you'll never forget this again," he said with a small smile. Reid nodded and he directed him to the kitchen. Both froze as they heard a car start. Reid began to hobble faster; Morgan almost losing his grip supporting him. They found the door and opened it and met up with the rest of the team as they surrounded the started black van. JJ, Rossi, and Hotch wanted to talk to Reid but couldn't when they had to do their job. He could spot them examining his face with frowns. Was it really that bad?

They all circled the van with their guns pointed at it. Hotch walked slowly over to the front door and opened it. Reid cursed when the van was empty.

"It's a distraction!" JJ yelled. Reid looked around desperately, knowing Bruce couldn't have taken Carter very far. He spotted a wooden fence door slam shut and just knew Bruce was watching them.

"Over there!" he shouted at pointed in that direction. Everyone began to ran, including Reid; he did his best anyway with Morgan helping him. They opened the fence and spotted an abandoned house next door to the one Reid and Carter was held in.

()()()()()()()

Bruce started the van and then grabbed Carter before taking off. Carter wondered what the heck he was doing. He ran to a wooden fence and shoved her in. He looked behind and realized the FBI already knew it was a distraction. He closed the door and led Carter into the house. He closed the front door and looked out the window beside it carefully. Carter looked around her and saw another window; she looked back at her captor before busting out into a sprint towards it. She pushed up the window and crawled out as best as she could. She could hear Bruce screaming at her to stop, but of course she wouldn't.

()()()()()()()

"Surround the house," Hotch ordered. He made JJ and Emily run around one corner of the house. "Morgan you and Reid stay there in case Bruce comes back around," he said before he and Rossi ran the other way. All the yelling began to get to Reid; he gripped his forehead and ignored the dry blood on it. His sight was getting a little blurry and he stumbled back a bit. Morgan caught him and examined his actions.

"You need an ambulance kid," he said. Reid shook his head slowly.

"No, I need to find Carter. She trusted me and I promised her I would get her out," he said. Reid could tell Morgan was about to deny him but both jerked their head to the right as they heard a scream.

"Spencer!" Carter shrieked. He looked over to see Carter crawling out of a window and running over to Reid and Morgan. She looked behind her to see Bruce getting out of the window as well, continuing to chase her. Reid and Morgan both pointed their guns at him as soon as Carter made her way over and stood behind him. Their guns seemed to be no threat to the crazy man, he continued to run. He aimed his knife and threw it in a flash.

The second Reid heard Morgan scream in pain, everything happened so slowly. He looked over at Morgan and saw Bruce's knife sticking out of his shoulder, he gripped it and dropped to his knees with a painful cry. Reid looked back at Bruce, who was trying to grab his gun out of his hand. Reid moved it away swiftly but received a punch in the face for keeping it away. The bruises and cuts on his face began to sting and he yelled in pain. Bruce had a tight grip on Reid's gun with him still holding on.

The weight on his injured leg gave out and he kneeled to the ground, still holding his gun. He could hear Carter screaming for the others to come back around, but Reid figured he could be shot by the time they came to help. Reid bit his lip as the cut in his thigh was burning. But his chest began to burn more as Bruce kneed him while he was on his knees. But one thing Bruce didn't think of, was the gun slipping out of his hands and Reid had it all to himself. His back fell to the ground after being kneed and Bruce was ready to charge. Reid instantly raised his gun and fired at him.

Bruce's eyes popped open and he gripped his stomach then fell to the ground. Reid dropped his gun and leaned his head to the side, lying in the grass. The sound of the gunshot showed his head no mercy as all he could hear was a loud ring and his head beating. He could see his team running to him and Morgan, panic spread across their faces as he turned his head to the side.

Emily and JJ ran to Morgan. He could read JJ's lips as she talked to the microphone in her bullet vest. 'We need a medic!' Rossi was checking up on Carter as she was sat on her knees in the grass, crying. Reid couldn't tell if it was relief or she was just scared straight. Reid jumped as he felt Hotch grab his shoulders and shake them, trying to talk to him. All Reid could hear was a loud ring, which started to grow louder. He winced and grabbed his chest, feeling even more pain after being kneed. His eyes finally closed and he passed out as the pain in his head was just too much.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry about the wait! My computer went unresponsive…again. DX**

**Turns out I may need a new one. Perfect Christmas idea though ;D haha**

**Anyways, I hope you're not mad and will forgive me by reading this chapter and letting me know what you think. Plus I'm really sorry for the chapter's shortness.**

**Please enjoy! Again I am so sorry!**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 13: Safe**

The lights above him were too bright. Reid squeezed his eyes tight and slightly moved his head to the side. He never remembered going to sleep, what happened? He tried to remember as best as he could of what had been going on. He began to remember a knife and Morgan screaming in pain and then Bruce attacking him. Everything hit him at once and he opened his eyes, the bright lights above him stung and he began to close them again

"Hey, he's waking up," a familiar voice said. Reid turned his head to the side again and slightly moaned.

"Morgan," he mumbled.

"Well, don't forget about us," Emily's soft voice entered his ears. Reid smiled slightly and finally opened his eyes to see all of the team looking at him with smiles, knowing he was okay. He looked at Morgan's shoulder, which was covered up with a large bandage wrapped around the wound.

"Hey guys," he said meekly, swallowing hard at how dry his throat was. "How did I get here?" he asked looking around his surroundings.

"Where to begin? You've got a slight concussion plus a nasty stab wound in your thigh. Not to mention a fractured rib. You fought with your life for Morgan and Carter by killing Bruce and-" JJ tried to fill in but was interrupted.

"I killed him?" Reid asked. They all nodded.

"Shot him right in the stomach," Rossi said. "The paramedics just couldn't help him."

"What about Carter?" Reid asked. He spotted a tiny smile tug at Hotch's lips as he walked over beside Reid and pulled a curtain away, revealing the injured teenager. Reid never noticed it was there. He also didn't notice all the cuts and bruises Carter had until then. Her breathing was slow but steady, poor girl looked exhausted.

"She did her best to stay awake to see you but she just couldn't help it," Morgan said.

"You're her hero, Reid," JJ said, patting the genius's shoulder. He slightly smiled after his friend had said that, he liked being a hero, it was his job. And now he knew he was doing it right. Reid took in a deep sigh.

"Do you guys know when I can get out of here?" he asked, shifting around in his hospital bed.

"The doctor said it'll be a while until you can walk properly due to the stab wound. You'll have to stay a few nights until that rib heals. After you leave you'll have to carry a crutch around for maybe a month or two," Rossi informed. Reid frowned and looked down for a while.

"It could have been worse," he said. Morgan sat at the corner of his bed and patted Reid's leg, making the youngest look at him strangely.

"Hey, thanks. If you wouldn't have shot Bruce the bastard would've have finished me off," he thanked. Reid shook his head.

"You would've done the same thing," he said back.

"Hey just say 'you're welcome' and shut it," Morgan said with a smile. Reid smiled back.

"You're welcome," he said. Everyone in the room chuckled a little. It was then that Reid realized that the battle had been over and he had won. He could finally smile and he was no longer living in fear that he would never smile again, worst of all, he could've never have seen the team again.

Everyone was interrupted by a slight mumble and the sound of stirring, the team looked over at Carter's bed and realized she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and they were set on the agents looking at her.

"Hi," she said softly. She looked over at Reid and smiled at him.

"Hey, Carter," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I feel really weak," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine," Reid answered with a small smile. Carter looked at the agents.

"Thank you all," she said, meeting everyone's eyes.

"We were doing our jobs," Hotch said. Everyone looked at Morgan as they heard his cellphone ring; he pressed his phone to his ear and walked out of the room without a word.

"So what happens now?" Carter asked, looking at Reid.

"Well, I'll be staying here a few nights, but I'm sure you'll be leaving soon," he answered. He watched the teenager frown at his words.

"I was afraid you would say that," she said. "Without my parents I don't know what to do." Reid opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when the door opened, Morgan walked out.

"Carter, there's some people here to see you," he said, opening the door wider to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Smith, her neighbors. Mrs. Smith ran to her hospital bed and hugged her before she could even say greet her, Mr. Smith running behind her with a smile.

"You're okay," she said, squeezing Carter tighter as she still lay in the bed. Carter wrapped her arm around Mrs. Smith's back and gripped her shirt tightly. Reid couldn't help but notice the tears falling down her cheeks as she held her.

"I missed you guys," she said after they both let go.

"We were so worried about you," Mrs. Smith said.

"You can thank all these agents," Carter said with a smile. Mr. and Mrs. Smith looked around at the team and hugged every single one of them while Mr. Smith shook Hotch's hands.

"Thank you all so much," he said. Hotch nodded at him but looked at Reid with a small frown.

"We may have helped finding her but it was really Dr. Reid who saved her life," he said. The two adults looked over at Reid, who was giving them both a meek wav e and his usual timid smile. He normal didn't like that kind of attention and was a little mad at Hotchner for putting him in the spotlight. But that moment of anger soon passed after he felt Mrs. Smith hug him out of nowhere. Mr. Smith shook his hand quickly.

"Thank you young man," he said. Reid nodded at them both after Mrs. Smith realized him. Both walked back over to Carter's bed and Mrs. Smith held her hand.

"Carter, we know about your parents and we are so sorry," Mrs. Smith said in a chocked up voice. "And we also know that you don't have any other family members to watch over you. Would you like to live with us then?" Carter looked at them both and then at Reid. He gave her an encouraging nod with a small grin. Carter looked back at the Smith's with a huge smile.

**Again I am so sorry this was short and just to let you know, the next chapter will be the last. **

**Review please! And bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll! Wow, it's the last chapter already. **** Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed, I really appreciate them! I'm probably going to make more Criminal Minds fics so yay! I already have a few ideas. **

**Happy 12/12/12 by the way!**

**Anyways, please enjoy the last chapter! Thanks again!**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 14: This isn't Goodbye**

Reid jolted awake as he heard Morgan's phone ring beside him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as his friend gave him a guilty expression while mouthing out the words, 'sorry'. The genius nodded at him and shrugged it off. Morgan pressed his phone to his ear and watched a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, it's for you," he said and handed Reid his phone. Reid gave him a confused glance before holding the phone and speaking to it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Reid!" he heard Garcia greet excitedly. He smiled.

"Garcia," he said.

"You scared me! Once you get back to D.C you are mine you hear me?" Garcia said in a playful yet commanding tone. Reid chuckled.

"I understand," he said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid I'll be on crutches again," Reid said with a small frown.

"At least you're okay," Garcia said. Reid nodded even though his friend couldn't see him.

"Exactly." Reid smiled as he talked to Garcia for another ten minutes; they laughed for a while and talked serious at times, he was just glad to be alive. His conversation with Garcia made him extra grateful about surviving the kidnapping. Hearing voices like hers is something that is hard to find.

A week later

Reid groaned as he was waking up from a deep slumber. He had last track of how many times he had fallen asleep, he didn't even know what day it was. He was just glad that everything was turning out to be okay. His fractured rib was healing quicker than the doctors had expected. Reid began to frown as he thought about Carter being moved to a different room. A room for people stronger than him, he wondered how she was doing. He hadn't seen her in a few days.

He meekly opened his eyes to see Morgan leaning against the wall beside the door. His arms were crossed and he was looking like something was wrong, staring off into space was something he didn't always do.

"Hey, Morgan," Reid said faintly. Morgan looked over at him, being pulled away from his thoughts.

"Hey, kid," he greeted back and walked to sit beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but I'm more concerned about you," Reid said. He watched his friend's eyes narrow in confusion and then look at the ground.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"You don't look like yourself today." Morgan rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You look really tired and you look like you're hiding something," Reid profiled. Morgan stared at him coldly.

"Don't even go profiler on me," he warned.

"Could you just tell me, please?" Reid asked.

"There's nothing to tell," Morgan said.

"Derek," Reid said and looked at him seriously. "I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what's on your mind." Morgan set his elbows on his knees and took in a deep breath.

"I just feel a little guilty," he said. Reid cocked his head to the side.

"About what?" he asked. Morgan stared at him for a little bit before answering, like he was still thinking whether to tell him or not.

"About the kidnapping. I stood there, laughing on the phone while you were being taken. Right behind me," Morgan said quietly. He ran his hand through his head and took in a deep sigh.

"It wasn't your fault at all," Reid denied, shaking his head.

"I should've at least heard you, or turned around to make sure you were there or…something," his friend said.

"Morgan, I was being stupid. I was too curious of what was in the van, not a care in the world I didn't have my gun. If it was anyone's fault it was mine," Reid said.

"Yeah but-" Morgan tried to argue but was interrupted by Reid.

"Let's just be glad we're both okay," he said, trying to drop the conversation. Morgan smiled a bit and set his elbow on the bed, sticking his hand in the air. Reid did the same and Morgan pulled him closer with a pat on his friend's back.

"My man," he said with a chuckle.

"You're a good friend, Derek," Reid said with a chuckle.

"Okay, don't go all soft on me, Pretty Boy," Morgan said playfully. "I'm going downstairs to get a cup of coffee, is that okay?" he asked. Reid nodded at him and Morgan got up and left, telling him he would be back soon.

Five minutes later

Reid fumbled around with the sheets to his hospital bed, growing bored. The headaches were starting to die down a bit, but they were still merciless. He wondered how long until he would be able to walk again, he hoped it would be a short recovery. He just wanted to go home and get everything over with; he wanted to see the beautiful Washington D.C. He smiled as he thought about seeing Garcia again, he missed her.

"Hey," a soft voice said, causing Reid to look up. Carter stood there, leaning against the door side with her arms crossed. Her hair was looking so much better than the last time he had saw her, it was nicely brushed and resting on her shoulders. She wore a red camisole with a black hoodie covering it. Blue jeans hung from her legs, almost too long. The bottom of her pants almost touching the heels of her converse high-tops.

"Hey," Reid greeted. He watched as Carter looked at the ground and sigh sadly.

"I'm checking out," she said dully.

"That's great," he said. "I'm sure you'll have fun over with the Smith's." Carter gave him a sad smile and finally walked into the room, she sat herself down in the chair beside his bed.

"Yeah I guess. Mr. Smith is packing my stuff at my ole house," she said.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Reid asked her, noticing her wrinkling her nose. After spending almost three weeks with her, he had noticed she wrinkled her nose when she was upset. Carter met his eyes and slowly nodded her head before propping her chin on her hand, doing her best to not touch her new scar.

"You don't seem like it," Reid said. Carter sighed.

"I just don't feel right leaving you here in the hospital when I'm free to go. You had it worse than me. Why did you put so much effort into saving someone you barley knew?" she asked him.

"It's my job, wouldn't you do the same?" he asked her.

"I guess so," Carter said.

"The best thing to focus on is that we both survived and I'll be fine here. I've got my family," Reid said. Carter gave him a sad smile and her eyes met the ground.

"There's something I never told you, though," she said faintly. Reid sat up slightly in his bed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The past couple of nights I've been here, I've been having these terrible nightmares," she confessed, not meeting the genius's eyes.

"That's normal," he said.

"Will they go away?" Carter asked, raising her head a bit.

"Sometimes nightmares go away, sometimes they don't. It kind of depends on how you handle this situation. Don't let the memories of the kidnapping or murders hurt you. Everything is over. And even though you won't have your parents around, think of the positive things, you've got two very nice neighbors willing to adopt you." Reid explained.

"You're right," Carter agreed with a tiny smile. "I guess I should be more grateful." She jumped into her seat after receiving a text message; she pulled out her phone and frowned.

"That's Mrs. Smith," she said, slowly standing up. Reid nodded put pointed at her phone.

"Here, let me see that," he requested. Carter did as he was told. Reid gently took her phone and began to type into it and handed it back to her.

"What did you do?" she asked with a curious smile.

"I programed my number into your phone. If you ever have another nightmare just call me and I can keep you company. Okay?" he asked her. Carter nodded with a smile. She leaned down and gently hugged him.

"Thanks, Spencer. For everything," she whispered. Reid patted her back and then the two let go.

"I'll see you around," he said, waving to her. Carter Stevenson waved back as she was heading to the exit. She took one last look at him before walking out of the door.

Reid smiled, knowing that he had saved another life.

"**Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."****C.S Lewis****  
**

**The End**

**Hey ya'll! I am so sad that it ended! But so happy in another way. Haha. **

**Thanks again to all who reviewed and added this story to your favorites. You guys make me want to write more. **

**Bye!**


End file.
